


Against all odds

by Leatherandapplepies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, challenge, dancing on his feet, domestic!Dean, flangst, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 14:39:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17941628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leatherandapplepies/pseuds/Leatherandapplepies
Summary: Never would he forget how they met for the very first time back in their old life’s when he was still a hunter and she was still an innocent civilian.He and his brother Sam were working a case then, which lead them to the dance academy where he first laid eyes on her, standing all alone in this huge dance hall, waiting for the song to begin.





	Against all odds

**Author's Note:**

> I created this fic for a challenge on Tumblr.  
> The prompt I used was: "For once in my life I don’t have to try to be happy. When I’m with you it just happens."  
> This also fills the "dancing on his feet" square of my SPN Fluff Bingo Sheet. :>
> 
> Enjoy! <3

* * *

 

**Against all odds**

It was the middle of the night as he felt her side of the bed dip down, pale moonlight seeped through the window on their right, her silhouette like black velvet amidst the silver glow.  
He stayed silent as the mattress sprung back in place while she tiptoed out of their new bedroom with long and elegant strides, not knowing that he was awake long before she left the bed.

They just moved in their new house after their wedding, wanting to make room for other hunters in the bunker but foremost he wanted to know that she’s as far away from the whole hunting life.  
Dean felt her tossing and turning every night ever since.

  
Hushed strains of a guitar filled his ears, followed by her voice humming low from downstairs before he heard his own voice even though he wasn’t talking at all.

With a soft smile on his lips as he recognized the song that seeped through their small house and he closed his eyes again for a brief moment as he listened, letting the memories wash over him.  
It was the song they first met to, the song that played when they first kissed, the song that played as he almost lost her and the song he sang to her on their wedding just a few weeks ago.  
And this was the tape he recorded for her years ago.

The wooden floor felt cold as his bare feet tangent to the timber piling, following the sweet trail of the sound he loved more than anything in this world.

He found her in the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe as he took in the sight before him.  
Her y/h/c hair was tamed into a messy knot on top of her head, some stray and intractable strands escaping out of it, hanging down loosely.

She wore one of his plain white t-shirts and his old blue checked boxer shorts, her hips swaying slightly to the soft tune that filled the room.  

Dean knew that her eyes were closed even if she had her back turned to him. She always does that when she enjoyed something.

  
Never would he forget how they met for the very first time back in their old life’s when he was still a hunter and she was still an innocent civilian.  
He and his brother Sam were working a case then, which lead them to the dance academy where he first laid eyes on her, standing all alone in this huge dance hall, waiting for the song to begin.

A wave of nostalgia hit him as he saw the scene unfold in his memory, how she crossed the room by hauling her feet over the polished floor as if she carried the weight of the world on her shoulders just to break down mid-way.  
That was the moment Deans’ instincts kicked in, wanting to help the petite woman but she rolled off over her shoulder before she stopped and came rest on her back.  
Arms sprawled out on her sides, her thorax rose and fell heavy and in the next moment she lifted her hips and brought her legs above her head, looking like she’ll snap in half every second but instead she straightened back up again, her whole body swaying from one side to another to the slow rhythm as her hands traced up her sides and one of her legs coming up in the air slowly, composing a perfect line, spinning herself in this position.  
Back on both feet, she looked right through the glass façade which connected the large room with the vestibule in which both brothers stood.

Her y/e/c almond shaped eyes meeting his curious green ones, a smile dancing around her lips just for the friction of a second.

Dean was aware that he was starring, and he knew damn well that Sam would tease him for it once they were back on the road, but it didn’t matter to him.

If someone back then would’ve told him that this treasure of a woman would concede everything for him, or that she even being his wife after he ruined her life, he would’ve never believed it.

Protective arms wrapped around her slim waist from behind as she stretched herself to grasp at her favorite cup, her slender fingers brushing against the shelf but not reaching the object of desire.

“ _'Cause we've shared the laughter and the pain_  
_And even shared the tears_  
_You're the only one who really knew me at all_ ,” his smoky voice sang along while his hands obtained the cup with ease.

“Nightmare?”  
  
Y/N shook her head no, “Nuh-uh, just still not used to the new house.”  
  
_“Take a good look at me now”_ he whispered again, as he nuzzled his scruffy cheek in her neck, breathing in her familiar scent, a mix of lavender and lemon, the smell of home.  
  
“ _’Cause I’ll still be standing here”_ she aspirated as she tipped her head back on his shoulder, looking at him through her lashes. 

He placed a gentle kiss on her temple before she turned around in his embrace to face him, hooking her arms behind his back.  
_“_ _And you coming back to me is against all odds_  
It's the chance I've got to take _”_  
  
“Take a look at me now” they finished the song in unity, forehead pressed to forehead as he picked her up just a bit to place her tiny feet on his big ones.  
  
“Dean…I don’t know if-“, she began as he started to move the two of them around when the first beats to “Love is a battlefield” filled the room, her upper body stiffens noticeably but her doubts were silenced by his chapped lips pressing on her cushiony ones. 

“Sush, baby doll. It’s my damn fault that you won’t ever be able to dance again like you used to and therefore won’t be truly happy ever again. So please let me do this for you. Okay, sweetheart?” he pleaded with a dark, hoarse voice, his eyes narrow and dark as he holds her face between his hands. 

Once he felt that she was comfortable again, he started to sway them around the kitchen counter again, carefully, always intent on not moving too fast and never breaking eye contact.  
She felt light like a feather with her toes on his insteps, her body mirroring his motions.

And with every step they took on his lead, he fell for her all over again.  
  
Halfway through the song, he slowed down their pace, almost stopping as he leaned forward, while she arched her back, gently pushing herself away from him just a bit to draw a hemicycle in the air with her torso, Dean supporting her with a tight grip around her waist.

A content smile graced her face as she craned her neck backward, the smile she mesmerizes him with over and over again, but it was as she released her tight grip and stretched her arms atop her head, trusting him with all her heart that he will watch out for her.  
And he made sure that he wouldn’t fail her ever again.

  
Tears brimmed in his dozy, green orbs, unseen in the dim light that diffused through the curtains, bathing them in liquid silver.

Resting his chin on her head that she placed on his broad chest as she had come back up, his mind flashed back to the first time she went on a hunt with him.  
She was a natural, almost fearless of the things that go bump in the night, her motions fast and smooth, almost graceful as if she would be dancing with the monster.  
A very dangerous dance for all the evil creatures that crossed her path ever since that night.

Over time they coalesced not just as a couple but also as a team. Foreseeing every step of the other they followed their very own choreography.  
Until this one unfortunate night they cleared up a nest of vamps.  
The night she took a wrong step and he was to slow to protect her in time.

   
Sometimes he still dreams of this night, seeing her face wreathing in pain as she was seriously beaten up by one of the vampires and hearing her scream as he crushed her left knee before she fell in unconsciousness and Dean could behead the son of a bitch.  
Fate had it that the radio played Phil Collins’ “Against all odds” as he rushed her to the hospital then and prayed to god for the very first time not to lose her.  
He never saw her dance again.  
  
Even if she never held him responsible for anything that happened that night, he did.  
If it wouldn’t have been for him, she never would’ve become a hunter in the first place and could’ve lived a normal life.  
He took that from her the second he had decided to get to know her and he knew that but he was selfish, and he’d never forgive himself for that.

As the song faded out, he slowed their movements too and stopped as the last tune died away.  
At some point her headband loosened, her hair now framing her delicate face.  
He didn’t want to let go of her just yet, but she untightened her grip around him and brought her hand up to his face, wiping away a single tear with her thumb without a word as her feet left his.

Still silent she crossed the room to the refrigerator and fetched some leftover pie and a fork before she went back to him and dragged him down to the floor with her.  
Offering him a bite with the softest half smile, he knew that she saw right through him. She always did.

  
Pointing the fork at him between bites she asked, “Do you remember what you said to me on our first real date?” but she didn’t expect an answer and kept on speaking, “you said, ‘Dance with me and pretend the world doesn’t exist’. We did and after that I knew, that there was no going back. I knew your hands were scarred from murder and yet I trusted them completely. I still do and I always will.”

She interrupted her speech to adjust herself, laying her head down in his lap, shushing him by placing her index finger on his slightly parted lips.  
Dean was bound to shake his head to this gentle but dominant gesture.  
That was the reason he loved her so much, she wouldn’t take any shit from no one and was perfectly able to hold sway without ever being mean.  
In fact, he was the one who needed her more than she needed him.

“I’m with you, Dean. For better or for worse”  
  
“It’ll probably be worse”, he cut in, his voice raspy and his jade eyes darkened from guilt. 

“I knew that the day I met you. But I don’t care. All the time before you, I was searching for anything to escape the dullness that I felt all my life. Yes, dancing was a big part that helped me to perceive myself and I know that you feel guilty that I can’t do it anymore as I used to. But it isn’t your fault! You hear me? And it’s not that big of a deal to me. Hell, you even quit hunting because of me. I never told you, but **_for once in my life I don’t have to try to be happy. When I’m with you it just happens._**

So stop torture yourself my dear, I’m happy as long as I can be with you and dance on your feet”, she ended her monologue by closing her eyes and interlacing her fingers with his.

They stayed on the floor for a little infinity, sharing silent “I love you’s” by him entangling his fingers in her hair and her running her fingers ab and down his forearm.  
So long that the mixtape started all over again and the first faint rays of early sunshine replacing the moon.  
  
“Hey wifey?” he murmured, still stroking through her y/h/c hair.

“Hm?”  
  
Bowing down to her ear he purred “Would you dance on my feet with me and pretend the world doesn’t exist?” 

“Every time, hubby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading! :>


End file.
